User blog:Historyfan15/Three Steam Engines Gruff rewritten
It was autumn on the Island of Sodor and Toby was carrying passengers up and down the Ffarquhar Branchline with his faithful coach, Henrietta. Toby: (rings bell as he pulls into Dryaw Station) Hello, Thomas. Thomas: (blows whistle as he pulls into Dryaw Station) Hello, Toby. Don't these trees look spooky to you? Toby: Well, no. They just look like trees to me. Thomas: (teasingly) Really? Aren't you afraid that they look like hands that could pick you off the ground like a toy train? Annie: (unamused) Thomas. Please stop. Clarabel: (unamused) I agree. You're just talking nonsense. Thomas: Way to ruin my fun. (guard's whistle blows) Toby: (rings bell as he pulls out of the station) See you later, Thomas. Henrietta: (teasingly) And don't worry. We'll keep a good look-out for those trees of yours. Toby and Henrietta: (chuckling)'' 'Thomas: Hmph! As Toby continued along his way, he saw Terence the Tractor plowing in a field. Terence: (blows horn) Hello, Toby, Henrietta. Just plowing in this field for the farmer's harvest. Toby: Heh, heh. Hello to you too, Terence. Farmer McColl was lucky to lend you here for the time-being. Otherwise, he'd have to use that rusty old thing he calls a plow. Toby, Henrietta and Terence: (chuckling) Henrietta: Take care now, Terence. Terence: You, too. Later that night, as Percy was making his mail delivery to Ffarquhar, he heard a strange noise coming from the watermill bridge. Percy: Hmm, that's funny. The watermill was working just fine when I passed it last time. (spluttering and coughing) Percy: I'll need to tell Thomas and Toby about it tomorrow. The next morning, Percy told Thomas and Toby all about the strange noise he'd heard at the watermill. Toby: Maybe it just needs repairs done. Thomas: Or maybe someone tried to damage it deliberately. Percy: Now who would do something like that? Thomas: Maybe it was...a troll? Percy: A troll? Thomas: Yes, they're little people who live under bridges and like to cause mischief. Toby: Oh, come on now. There's no such thing as a troll. Thomas: Really? Well, don't say I didn't warn you. (cuts to Toby traveling on the Ffarquhar Branchline with Henrietta) Henrietta: A troll? Now where on earth did he hear something like that? Toby: Probably heard it from the fable: Three Billy Goats Gruff. As Toby began to cross the watermill bridge, he heard the strange noise too. Toby: Hmm, it does sound like it's broken. Henrietta: Are you sure it's the watermill making all that noise? It sounds like something spluttering. Toby: Watermills don't splutter, do they? (cuts to Toby pulling into Ffarquhar Station) Thomas: Toby! Thank Goodness you're here! Toby: Yes, is something wrong? Percy: Yes, there is! That noise sounded worse than before! There must be a grumpy old troll under the bridge! Thomas: It all makes sense in the context of the Three Billy Goats Gruff. The first two brothers make it across, the third and oldest brother is the one who has to defeat the troll in order to get across or otherwise get devoured! (blows whistle as he rushes off) I'm going in! Percy: (blows whistle as he rushes off) Oh, wait for me! Toby: (dumbfounded) Uh...what just happened? Henrietta: I have no idea. (cuts to Thomas, Percy and Toby at the watermill bridge) Thomas: Well, I guess I'll go first. Annie: Thomas, please calm down. Clarabel: I'm pretty sure that there's- Thomas: (lurches forward) Annie and Clarabel: Oh! Thomas: Oh, don't eat me! Don't eat me! (stops at the end of the bridge) It's your turn now, Percy! Percy: Oh, dear me. (runs across the bridge and stops at the end) It's now or never, Toby! Thomas: The third brother is the one who has to defeat the troll, namely you! Toby: Well, here goes nothing. (slowly begins to cross the bridge, but then hears a...)' ''(''Honk! Honk!)'' '' ''Toby: Wait a minute, that doesn't sound like a troll. Henrietta: Right, that sounds like... Toby and Henrietta: Terence! Thomas and Percy: Terence? Terence: Oh, did somebody say my name? What's all the comotion about up there? Toby: (''chuckling) Oh, it's just that Thomas and Percy thought that you were a troll under the bridge. Terence: A troll? Ho-ho, that's a good one! I was working here for the time-being helping the miller. Thomas: (blushes with embarassment) Oh. Percy: (blushes with embarassment) Oh. Annie: (teasingly) And to think, our Thomas thought that the one saved him from a snowdrift all those years ago was a troll. (chuckling) Clarabel: (teasingly) Indeed. Quite ironic when you think about it. (chuckling) Henrietta: Ironic is the word. (chuckling) That night, at Tidmouth Sheds, Toby told the rest of the Steam Team all about their adventure. Gordon, James and Henry: (laughing) James: Tell us again, Toby. They were frightened by Terence? Toby: Yep, exactly like that. Henry: Oh, the irony. Gordon: Fancy that: two little engines afraid of a tractor. What's next? Edward: (to Emily) You know that reminds me of something, but I won't ruin their fun. (winks at Emily) Emily: (chuckles) Oh, Edward, you tease. (pans out with Gordon, James and Henry laughing while Thomas and Percy roll their eyes) The End. Category:Blog posts